


A Touch of Canon

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: S/H poems (of sorts). Originally published in the 2018 SHareCon zine.





	A Touch of Canon

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer, and these words are not mine - each line, each action, comes from the lists of Starsky and Hutch touches in the Canon Compendium (see the end of the work for links). These "poems" emerged when I was working with those lists of touches for other purposes: one line accidentally complemented another in a way that made me snicker, and then I started hand-picking and rearranging them for more slashy fun. I omitted most of the stuff from the end of the sentences and tweaked a few articles, but technically, this is still all canon.

 

 ******A Touch of Canon**

Starsky and Hutch sit shoulder to shoulder

Hutch touches Starsky’s thigh  
Starsky touches Hutch’s neck  
Starsky cradles Hutch’s head  
Starsky and Hutch touch each other

Hutch touches Starsky’s waist  
Starsky places both palms on Hutch’s chest  
Starsky lays his hands on Hutch's arms  
Starsky and Hutch press up against each other

Hutch touches Starsky’s face  
Starsky and Hutch tumble together on the couch  
Starsky lands on Hutch  
Starsky and Hutch are in each other’s arms

 

******Slap. Slap. Slap.**

Hutch slaps Starsky’s upper arm  
Starsky slaps Hutch’s hand

Hutch slaps Starsky’s back  
Starsky slaps Hutch’s belly

Hutch slaps the outside of Starsky’s knee  
Starsky slaps the inside of Hutch’s thigh

Hutch slaps Starsky’s butt  
Starsky slaps Hutch’s face for fun, using two hands

 

 

**Delirium**

Starsky and Hutch tussle by Starsky’s bedroom door  
Starsky tosses Hutch against the wall  
Starsky restrains Hutch  
Starsky puts a blindfold on Hutch  
Starsky covers Hutch’s mouth with his hand  
Starsky holds and rubs Hutch as Hutch lies on the bed  
Starsky lifts Hutch up by his hips  
Starsky messes with Hutch’s butt  
Starsky strokes Hutch’s head  
Starsky pokes Hutch’s butt with...

Hutch takes the thermometer out of Starsky’s mouth

 

 

**Negotiations**

Hutch digs in Starsky’s pants  
Hutch handles Starsky’s backside  
Hutch touches Starsky’s arm when Starsky asks him not to go too far  
Starsky and Hutch touch foreheads  
Starsky cradles and comforts Hutch  
  
* * *  
  
Starsky gives Hutch a little shove  
Hutch bumps Starsky against the wall  
Hutch reaches down  
Hutch grabs Starsky around the waist and lifts him  
Hutch slides into Starsky  
Starsky leans back against Hutch  
Hutch gently pushes Starsky away  
Starsky puts his hand on the small of Hutch’s back  
Hutch puts an arm on Starsky’s belly  
Starsky touches Hutch’s arm and encourages him to come with him  
  
* * *  
  
Starsky cups Hutch’s face and rubs the back of his neck  
Hutch puts his face in Starsky’s hair and clutches him  
Starsky and Hutch snuggle

 

 

**Text sources:**

[Hutch Touches Starsky.](http://starskyhutchfiles.net/compendium/page125/page125.html)

[Starsky Touches Hutch.](http://starskyhutchfiles.net/compendium/page126/page126.html)

[They Touch Each Other.](http://starskyhutchfiles.net/compendium/page127/page127.html)

 


End file.
